


a hug to make things right

by please do not (dracarysdaenerys)



Series: Avengers: Drabbles and Oneshots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Hugging, Nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 14:57:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracarysdaenerys/pseuds/please%20do%20not
Summary: Peter wakes up from a nightmare.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: Avengers: Drabbles and Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543579
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	a hug to make things right

It was late at night, and Peter just woke up from a nightmare. He was in his bedroom in the Stark Tower. He shot out of his bed and stumbled towards his bathroom; he had to get some water. He always woke up with a dry throat.

He opened the tap and drank the cold, refreshing water.

“Peter?” he heard a sleepy voice say.

“Just a nightmare, M,” he replied. He heard his girlfriend get out of their bed and walk towards her. She wrapped her arms around him.

“You know you can wake me up for stuff like this, don’t you?”

“I know I can. You just looked so peaceful.”

“Let’s get back to bed, it’s cold.” They stumbled back, both still not quite awake. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really. Hug?” he asked. She smiled and hugged Peter tightly.

“I love you, you know that, right?” Michelle whispered.

“I know. I love you too,” Peter whispered back.

They fell asleep again, their arms tightly wrapped around each other.


End file.
